Turbulence
by SunReyes
Summary: A trip back from Palm Springs brings Samantha and Jack closer than ever….Pre-Pilot
1. Default Chapter

Title: Turbulence  
  
Author: SunReyes sunreyes01@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A trip back from Palm Springs brings Samantha and Jack closer than ever....Pre-Pilot  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or The Bench ;)  
  
*****  
  
I buckle my seatbelt on the airplane and close my eyes, finding little comfort in such a cramped space. Jack sits on the end, giving him extra room to stretch his legs, while I'm stuck in the middle seat on a full flight back from Palm Springs. He offered to switch seats with me, but I figured since I'm smaller, I'd manage for the flight home.  
  
We taxi the runway and I let out a soft breath, wanting to be home already. Thankfully we closed our missing persons investigation. We found out he was living two lives and we managed to track him down and verify he was all right.  
  
"Shit," I groan out, feeling the airplane take off and remembering I left my book in my checked-on luggage. Jack eyes me intently, curious as to my sudden outburst. "My book," I gesture and he nods with understanding.  
  
"Remind me again why you didn't take your bag as a carry on?" He eyes me curiously. He waits until the seatbelt light is off and then stands up to grab his book from his bag.  
  
"There was too much in it," I answer.  
  
"Right," he smirks, oddly amused, and moves to sit back down beside me.  
  
"You're going to read?" I state and fiddle through the seat pocket in front of me for the airline magazine. There isn't much to look at in there. I feel incredibly bored, but there's also a tinge of excitement that our case ended well.  
  
Lately, too many times we've found our missing person deceased. It feels like we don't find them alive often enough, and I'm eternally grateful when the cases do pan out okay.  
  
"I was planning on it." Jack glances my way and realizes how I bored I must look. "Take a nap," he suggests. "I can get you a pillow."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"You can always use my shoulder," he offers and I'm not sure whether he's serious or joking. The look on his face tells me he's serious, but there's been so much going on lately, I'm not sure what to make of any of it. "Looking forward to the weekend?"  
  
"Not really," I answer with a yawn.  
  
"Not going to see that boyfriend of yours?" Jack eyes me intently.  
  
"I broke it off with him."  
  
"Oh," Jack's look of surprise remains on his face a moment too long.  
  
"What, Jack?"  
  
"I just never understood what you saw in him."  
  
"It was a no-strings-attached relationship," I laugh softly. I'm still baffled that he proposed; it came out of left field. He told me he loved me, but I never returned the sentiment. I guess he felt more than I did. Not once did we ever speak of marriage, and not once would I even consider it with him. He wasn't exactly someone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. It was fun while it lasted, though.  
  
"You can't tell me it's hard to find guys that want that," Jack teases in my ear.  
  
"You'd be surprised," I answer, glancing down at the magazine before putting it back in the seat pocket in front of me.  
  
I close my eyes, ready to be home and in the comfort of my warm bed. "Come here." Jack lifts the armrest between us, and I watch as he moves his arm behind me to let me rest my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"You look tired and I know you don't sleep well away from home."  
  
"Yeah," I yawn, closing my eyes and feeling his warm body against mine. 


	2. Chapter 2

I feel the plane jolt and my eyes bolt open. "Turbulence," Jack answers as I clutch onto Jack's leg without even realizing it.  
  
He lifts my hand, holding it in his as he gently thumbs my wrist. I close my eyes, hating the roller coaster feeling from flying and feeling my stomach in a knot from Jack's feather-light touch.  
  
"We're almost home," he whispers and I let out a soft moan as his mouth brushes the lobe of my ear accidentally.  
  
After the plane eventually lands, he follows me towards baggage claim to get my suitcase.  
  
We wait around several minutes, watching as the bags slowly emerge along the conveyer belt. Jack eyes his watch with a sigh.  
  
"I can take a cab back if you're in a rush to get home." I eye him with a yawn, still trying to wake up from my earlier nap.  
  
"There's your bag," he nods towards the large suitcase slowly making its way towards us. I step in front of him to retrieve it.  
  
As I lift it from the conveyer belt, I stumble backwards and feel Jack's left hand snake along my waist to support my weight and his right hand latch onto my hand holding the bag.  
  
"Thanks." I regain my footing and feel Jack's hands on mine.  
  
"Switch bags with me. Mine's lighter."  
  
"Jack, I can carry mine."  
  
"I'm sure," he muses with a grin as I roll my eyes and take hold of his lighter duffel bag.  
  
"Thanks," I repeat again. I feel his hand on my lower back as we head out to his car in the parking garage.  
  
He opens the trunk and we toss both bags inside before he heads towards the passenger side to unlock the door for me.  
  
"You hungry?" I take a seat in the car as Jack looms over the door.  
  
"Starving," I answer.  
  
"Does Italian sound good?"  
  
"Anything sounds good." I smile as he shuts the door and heads around towards the driver's side.  
  
I close my eyes, feeling the car pull away and Jack's hand on my arm.  
  
"You okay?" His voice holds concern and I nod my head.  
  
"Tired."  
  
"I'll wake you up when we get there," he offers.  
  
"Thanks," I mumble, feeling myself drifting into a light slumber.  
  
I feel a warm hand in my hair and my eyes flutter open to see Jack watching me.  
  
"We there?"  
  
He nods his head and I wipe at my eyes, trying to awaken myself as I unbuckle and follow Jack inside.  
  
We take a seat at a table and I feel his gaze on me. "Are you sure Maria won't mind me stealing you for dinner?"  
  
"I'll doubt she'll even notice," he answers as he glances through the menu.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He looks up and I see so much heartache it hurts me.  
  
"It's been rough," he tells me.  
  
I nod my head, not sure what else to say. I know how the job can put a strain on one's marriage. I can only imagine that's what's happened with Jack.  
  
We both put down our menus as the waitress comes over and takes our order. Once she leaves, I feel Jack's gaze on me.  
  
"You look like you caught up on some much needed rest."  
  
"Yeah," I nod with a yawn and a soft smile. "I think I slept all of six hours since we flew down to Palm Springs."  
  
"Does that include your in-flight nap?" he teases.  
  
I nod my head as I see the puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine," I reassure him. "Me and hotel beds just don't mix," I answer with a smile.  
  
"Has it always been that way?"  
  
"As long as I can remember," I respond and glance up to see the waitress bringing us dinner.  
  
"That was fast." Jack seems pleased and we both start in on eating.  
  
When we're finished and the bill has been paid, he walks with me down to the car. We stand outside in the cool spring air, and I feel slightly chill. "Here," Jack offers me his jacket, pulling it over my shoulders.  
  
He guides me away from the parking lot. "Where are we heading?"  
  
"I want to take you someplace," he answers, and I nod as I follow him willingly down the street.  
  
"How much farther?"  
  
"A few more blocks."  
  
"We should have driven."  
  
"It's not that cold," Jack answers, drawing his hand over my back to warm me up. I slip my arm around his waist, using his body heat to keep warm. "Any better?"  
  
I shiver from the cold and feel his hand latch on to mine. "A little," I smile, closing my eyes for a brief instant as he leads me to sit down on a bench in Foley Square.  
  
He leans back against the bench, leaving his arm around the back for me to sit close beside him.  
  
"I've always loved this place," he whispers into the night air. It feels as though he's bearing his most trusted secret to me. As crazy as it sounds, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else right now. "I used to come out here to get away from it all," he tells me.  
  
"And now?" I eye him curiously.  
  
"I wanted to be with you," he answers.  
  
I feel slightly taken back by his honesty and I lean into his chest, taking comfort in his warmth. "Mmm," I moan softly, bathing myself in his warmth and his body against mine. My palms move to his chest, as I feel his hands gently stroking my lower back and creeping between the waistband of my slacks along my skin. I bite down on my lower lip, suppressing the desire to take him right then and there on the bench.  
  
My head moves towards his as I capture his mouth with my lips. I feel my chest pressed up against him and I slide my hands under his shirt, drawing my nails over his skin.  
  
"Sam," my name on his lips makes everything so real. My eyes catch his and I see his swollen lips and feel his ragged breathing against my body.  
  
"It's getting late," I remind him.  
  
He nods his head, a slight look of defeat on his brow. "You're welcome to come over for coffee," I offer as his eyes catch mine.  
  
"I don't want this to affect---"  
  
"Come on." I don't let him say another word as I move my lips to his again. I no longer feel the cold spring air. Instead, I feel the blood pumping through my veins as his mouth continues kissing me passionately in return.  
  
We stand up, heading back towards the restaurant for his car. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be tired too." I glance over in his direction as he slides his keys from his pocket as we approach the car.  
  
"Pretty much," he nods with a sigh.  
  
"I can drive."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Come on," I take the keys from his hands and open the car door for him to sit in the passenger side. I move around to the driver's seat and quickly get situated before heading back to my apartment.  
  
I glance over when I hear a soft snoring coming from Jack. I can't help but smile and admire how peaceful he looks when he's asleep.  
  
We pull up in front of my apartment and the moment the car stops, Jack wakes up. I turn off the car and hit the trunk button before stepping out into the street. Jack grabs my bag and I shut the trunk.  
  
"I can carry it," I point out.  
  
"I know you can," he nods and follows me up the stairs.  
  
I unlock the door and flip on the lights. I slip out of Jack's jacket and head into the kitchen to put on some coffee.  
  
"Decaf or regular?" I eye him as he glances around, taking in the place before answering.  
  
"Regular—I need to be able to drive home tonight."  
  
"Right," I nod, glancing into the cabinets and pulling out the coffee along with two cups. "Take a seat," I suggest, eyeing the couch. "I'll be in there in a minute."  
  
Jack does as told and soon I head into the living room to sit beside him. "You have a nice place."  
  
"Oh, yeah," I laugh softly. "You want the tour?" Jack eyes me curiously, as if to question that there's more to the place. "I know it's small, but it's just me," I remind him.  
  
I walk him around the living room, pointing out the view to the park across the street and then show him down the hallway towards my bedroom.  
  
He stands outside the room, glancing in and taking in its surroundings.  
  
"You can come in," I laugh softly, taking a seat on the bed and letting my legs dangle off the edge.  
  
He doesn't say anything but steps inside and glances around at the pictures on the wall. I move up behind him. "That's my sister," I say as I point to the photo he's glancing at.  
  
"She looks a lot like you."  
  
"Just the freckles."  
  
"I like the freckles," he responds, turning to catch my gaze. I feel myself smiling and my skin turning a light shade of pink from just the way he's looking at me. He draws his finger to my cheek, softly touching my skin before drawing his fingers into my hair as he pushes it out of the way.  
  
I close my eyes, feeling my skin tingle, and I exhale a soft breath. "That feels really good." He trails his fingers down the side of my neck and slowly I shift around, allowing him to continue down between my breasts. "Jack," I whisper, feeling my chest rise and fall with each breath I take.  
  
My eyes lock with his as I lean into his body, slowly drawing my tongue along his lips and into his mouth. I back him up against the wall and feel his body pressing into mine.  
  
Our lips part and I feel his heavy breathing on my neck. "You," he pauses, trying to word a coherent sentence. "We," I kiss him again, not letting him get any further with his thoughts. I tug on his tie, dragging him towards my bed before loosening it and pulling it from his neck.  
  
My mouth moves down his neck, as my fingers work on the buttons of his shirt. The shirt slides off his shoulders and I playfully push him onto the bed, climbing above his body, hovering and waiting to kiss him.  
  
"You going to tease me all night?" he questions, leaning up to kiss me, as his hand inches its way up my shirt, brushing against my exposed skin. He's slow at this dance—wanting to savior every moment, every touch, and every glance.  
  
I move my hands to my waist, lift my shirt over my head and toss it to the floor. Jack's eyes move from mine down over my body as I lean down and kiss him again.  
  
We roll around and I feel his hands moving from my navel down. I let out a soft gasp at how warm it's become in here. He kisses my lips, down my neck and between my bra-clad breasts as he unclasps my pants and slides them down my legs kissing the inside of my thighs.  
  
"Jack," I whisper in a raspy voice, closing my eyes as his tongue teases the inside of my thighs before kissing his way back up my stomach. "Your," I gasp as his fingers continue brushing along my skin, stirring a desire I haven't felt in so long. I don't get another word out as my thoughts are lost on me. My eyes shut momentarily as I feel his warm mouth on my neck, slowly sliding the straps of my bra down my shoulders before unclasping the back. It falls to the floor and I open my eyes, feeling so exposed and yet so aroused.  
  
My eyes look into his soul as I trail my hands down his chest, pulling at his belt and fumbling with his zipper. He clasps my hands in his, steadying my racing heart by kissing me tenderly.  
  
I close my eyes as I help him pull at the rest of his clothes and I bask in the warmth of his body above mine. My breathing becomes shallow as his fingers dip down the front of my bikini underwear and the material slides down my legs.  
  
His mouth fuses with mine as we roll around. My eyes watch his—not letting our thoughts get the better of us. I groan, feeling him beneath me as his hands steady my waist, building up a rhythm.  
  
"Sam." I lean down, feeling his breath on mine as my eyes slip closed and the euphoric feeling rides through my body like a tidal wave. Jack's fingers claw into my waist and moments later we're both lying spent and our limbs intertwined.  
  
His fingers move in gentle circles where he dug into my skin. "Sorry," he grimaces and I move my hand over his.  
  
"It's okay," I laugh softly, feeling completely at ease and hoping he isn't sorry for anything else. I run my hand along his chest, feeling completely exposed as his eyes watch mine. "You still want that coffee?" Jack eyes the clock and slowly sits up, his mind finally coming back into play. "You don't regret this, do you?" I feel my stomach knot at the thought of even having to ask.  
  
He turns towards me, and his hand gently thumbs my cheek. "Of course not." He tenderly brushes his lips against mine. "We need to be more careful though."  
  
"I know, you're right," I nod, feeling my heart slowly pounding at the thought that this will go on. I don't know how long it will last, when and if it'll end, but I know that I haven't been happier in my life.  
  
The End. 


End file.
